


take what's yours but give me mine

by thorvaenn



Series: Club Asgard [3]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Biting, Comeplay, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sex Club, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:56:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorvaenn/pseuds/thorvaenn
Summary: He grins. Thor is still sleeping, bare chest slowly rising, the covers pooled appealingly low on his hips. It's delectable, but Loki does have some manners, so instead of going straight for Thor's dick, he cuddles up close, running a hand over Thor's chest.A continuation of my Club Asgard series, in which Thor and Loki discover more and more just how much they have in common.This is written for ohfreckle who requested this as a part of fandomtrumpshate!





	take what's yours but give me mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohfreckle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohfreckle/gifts).



> Thanks so much to [Alex](http://ohfreckle.tumblr.com) for requesting this!! I hope you enjoy and I am so, so sorry for the delay.

Loki is embarrassingly in love with Thor's place.

 

Well, not _in love,_ but he just really enjoys spending time there. From the start it made him, startlingly, realize that he had more in common with Thor than he had previously thought. Thor seemed to express himself in his space in a very bold manner and, unlike Loki, he had the money to bring it all together.

 

It's a two story apartment, residing on the two highest floor of the building. The master bedroom is on the lower floor, connected to a _huge_ bathroom. As Loki has already learned, Thor was quite fond of incorporating baths and showers into his scenes, and that's what he can easily do here, with that large bathtub and a completely separate open shower that has not one, but several detachable shower-heads.

 

The rest of the lower floor is taken up by a living space along with a kitchen and all the little bits and bobs – closets and a utility room and some storage. And the upstairs... Loki has no words for the room but it's something between an office, a play room and a library. It's simply gorgeous, airy, with windows overlooking the city below.

 

And don't even let him get started on the colour scheme. Dove grey and steel with endless bursts of red and mauve and deep blue.

 

And he loves how unapologetically Thor showcases his hobbies. Display sex toys mingle with books on sociology and anthropology, and even chemistry and astrophysics. It isn't vulgar, it's just a reflection of Thor's open mind. Music, art, nerdy stuff, whips and chains, it's all the same to him.

 

The charm of it is intoxicating.

 

Now when he stumbles out of Thor's bed, weaving his way to the bathroom and finding the cold tiles very soothing, he pays significantly less attention to how gorgeous everything is and a bit more to his hangover. Still woozy, he takes care of business and then scrubs his teeth with his finger with some toothpaste on it, splashing his face repeatedly with cold water and then then letting the spray from the faucet warm up, briefly washing his upper body and his cock in the sink.

 

Then he glides right back to bed, shuffling towards the warmth radiating from Thor.

 

The night before, they went to the Club together, watched a couple of shows and caught up with friends. Somebody started ordering shots and when it was time to head home, they stumbled to Thor's, too drunk to really play. Loki wanted – and damn, did he want it _seriously_ – to fuck, but Thor a put a stop to that and instead, they sloppily sucked each other off.

 

Gauging his last night drunkenness now, Loki is glad that Thor had more wits about him than Loki did, for the sole reason that even the blowjob is a little fuzzy in his mind and he just thinks that's such a shame. He'd prefer to have a crystal clear memory of Thor's thick, hot cock in his mouth.

 

He grins. Thor is still sleeping, bare chest slowly rising, the covers pooled appealingly low on his hips. It's delectable, but Loki does have some manners, so instead of going straight for Thor's dick, he cuddles up close, running a hand over Thor's chest.

 

“Mmm, hi,” Thor murmurs soon after, eyes still closed. Loki noses into his chest.

 

“Did I wake you?” he asks, knowing full well he did. But he's in that kind of mood, despite the headache.

 

Thor cracks his eyes open, blinking. “It's nice.”

 

Oh. _Oh_.

 

“Could be even nicer,” Loki points out, his hand moving south.

 

“Yes,” Thor lets out through his teeth, his back arching even as he turns halfway towards Loki.

 

Loki tosses the covers away and palms Thor's half-hard cock. The skin is a little tacky from Loki's spit and Thor's come and Loki feels a throb of purely primal satisfaction at that.

 

He nuzzles at Thor's neck, nipping at the skin, lightly first, then much harder when Thor stiffens in his palm and starts to rock against him. The bite earns him a loud moan and Loki presses his thighs together, so damn turned on. He's a biter, he knows this and he has to hold back sometimes, but with Thor... it seems like he might not need to.

 

“So, how do you like it when you're just messing around in bed?” he whispers to Thor before taking his earlobe between his teeth.

 

“Dirty,” Thor answers immediately. “Dirty and hot and with biting and scratching and- nghh- slapping. And rough.”

 

With great effort, Loki pulls his hips back so that he's not mindlessly humping the side of Thor's thigh – if he doesn't, and Thor doesn't stop talking, he must just come like a horny teenager. Instead, he pushes himself up and swings his legs over Thor to sit in his lap. He automatically catches Thor by the wrists and pushes them up above Thor's head, putting some weight into his hold so that even Thor, with his quite apparent strength, can feel the restraint.

 

Thor smiles up at him, all crooked and sensual, eyes low-lidded.

 

“Did you like it when I came in your mouth last night?” Loki asks him before bending down to lick at one of Thor's nipples, his tongue wide and flattened so that he can feel how Thor's pectoral curves beneath it.

 

“Yeah. Would have liked it on my face too.”

 

Loki bites the nipple he's licking. Thor grunts, twitching beneath him. “That can be arranged,” Loki says, trying to keep his voice steady before leaning down to kiss Thor on the lips. _Dirty and hot_. Well, Loki doesn't hold back in the kiss, sneaking his tongue into Thor's mouth, fucking him with it. Thor melts underneath him, lips parting, his own tongue just giving itself wetly to Loki's more energetic onslaught. A while later, Loki pulls back, just a twinge, and a bit of saliva still connects their lips. He watches, up close, the way Thor's pink tongue darts out, sliding around his own reddened, plump lips, tasting their shared wetness.

 

“Fuck,” Loki groans, licking at Thor's upper lip. The sound Thor makes is nothing other than whimper and he seems to be pouting his lips up for more, mouth still open in blatant invitation – and submission.

 

Loki dives in, kissing and licking and sucking for all he's worth, spurred on by the words that still ring in his head. _Dirty and hot_. And god, he can imagine Thor like that, he just hasn't completely shaken off the idea of Thor being more dominant. He's just so... powerful. But they've had an awesome time when Loki tied him up and edged him, so why not?

 

Not to brag, but he's an expert at scratching. He puts that skill to use, tormenting Thor's nipples – so cute and perky, perched on top of the hottest sculptured chest – running over them lightly but incessantly with his nails, sure that the scratch that starts as deliciously arousing will overtime become borderline painful, though not any less exciting for it.

 

Underneath him, Thor seems to be drinking it up. He's moaning into Loki's mouth, his hips twitching and driving up.

 

“You're such a good boy, aren't you,” Loki purrs before he can stop himself. It's not artificial, despite the cliché; it just flies from his mouth.

 

Thor grins up at him, sweet and a little bit naughty. “When the occasion calls for it.”

 

Loki laughs too. Thor is sexy, and _hot,_ and boy isn't that word in his head all the time when Thor is around, but he's _this_ too, this crinkly-smiled dork. And a little sassy.

 

He rewards that with a long kiss before straightening up and shuffling on his knees until he's straddling Thor's chest and squeezing the root of his own cock, holding in it an invitation – of sorts – in front of Thor's face.

 

Thor meets him eagerly, rising his shoulders so that he can lean in and suck on the head of Loki's cock. Loki moans and blindly reaches behind himself to skim his fingers over the taut muscles of Thor's abdomen.

 

“You're getting your exercise in,” he comments, because Thor is doing one long sit up to be able to take Loki in. It makes Loki throb against Thor's tongue.

 

Thor squints up at him, mouth still stretched around Loki's cock and slowly, purposefully starts to bob up and down.

 

“Oh fuck.”

 

He's so charming, flaunting his physique. It would easily get annoying but with Thor it's just not. He has too much _adorable_ to go with his cocky.

 

The tight grip his lips have around Loki's dick aren't hurting either. It's harder than it should be to notice, with that blonde beard, but Thor definitely has full, cock-sucking lips.

 

Loki lets him set the pace for the moment and Thor slurps around him.

 

“Eager to please?” Loki asks because that's how it looks, Thor's eyelids drooping in concentration, his mouth never slacking. Then he hums around him and Loki thinks he might just let this go on for a couple of minutes more and come all over Thor's face – like he wanted. But then again...

 

Not being above some quiet masochism, he lets Thor, red-mouthed and eager, to almost get him off. Once he can barely hold back and Thor is sweaty underneath him, he pulls back, withdrawing from Thor's lap.

 

“What are you doing?” Thor complains, voice a bit scratchy. Loki leans in to kiss him again, increasingly addicted to the hot, wet taste of Thor's fucked out mouth.

 

“Will you let me fuck you?” he implores. His reply is a long, drawn out groan. Glancing down, he sees that Thor is fisting the root of his cock, squeezing.

 

“Yeah,” Thor agrees when he finds his voice. “Yeah, definitely. Hold on a second.”

 

Loki is quite fine with seeing Thor rush to the bathroom, appreciating his view of tanned back and round, firm ass. He's also quite glad for the chance to catch his breath and calm his cock down.

 

And to look for condoms and lube in Thor's bedside table, which thankfully proves not too hard, and he's all ready when Thor comes back.

 

Loki tugs him down onto the bed impatiently, seeing a mirror of his own excitement in Thor's eyes. They kiss and roll around some but then Thor seems almost impatient, going on all fours, wriggling his ass.

 

“Come on,” he prompts. Like his position didn't say obviously enough what he wanted.

 

It still takes Loki's breath away. He's good at this, he tries to remind himself. He can make this amazing for Thor, and he will.

 

First he leans in to squeeze Thor's buttocks in his hands, almost gauging their firmness, pulling them apart to take a look at Thor's hole. It's pink and tiny and right there for Loki's taking.

 

He would like to eat Thor out first but despite everything they've already done, he finds it too intimate. Not because _he_ doesn't want to do it, but because he's not sure Thor would want him to. So, with some regret, he just slicks up his fingers and slides two into Thor.

 

The reaction is somewhat quiet and he hopes Thor isn't like this altogether – so far, it didn't seem so. And soon enough, when he starts twisting his wrist, finding the right spot with the tips of his fingers, it goes well, Thor growing more vocal and more relaxed beneath him. Carefully, he pushes his ring finger in alongside the index and middle fingers he's been working with, so to speak, and Thor takes it well. Only-

 

“That's enough, please,” Thor groans. “I like to feel it.”

 

“Alright,” Loki chuckles, dragging his fingers out and bending down to place a smacking kiss at Thor's round, plump cheek. “You greedy thing.”

 

He puts the condom on and slicks up extra, all the while having Thor's ass waving in front of him impatiently.

 

“Ready?” he asks even though all he really wants is to bury himself between those delectable cheeks and make Thor scream.

 

A groaned 'Yeah' is his only reply, Thor is trying to jab himself back on Loki's cock. Not to be outdone, Loki pushes Thor into the bedding and grabs his hip with one hand, using the other to guide his cock into Thor's slick hole. He starts pushing in and damn, there's just not enough prep, it's so tight- but it feels so fucking good, the draw of it, the invitation, especially as Thor starts to moan beneath him, ass pushing back, his hole clearly eager to take him. And that's what makes it happen in the end, the short, backwards thrusts, Thor's needy little noises and the way his hole just opens around Loki's dick with dedication.

 

Thor tries to make Loki go fast, hips in constant motion, back arching as he pushes back.

 

“Oh no, you don't,” Loki breathes out with a strained laugh, bending forward to grab Thor's arms and pull them behind his back. Thor lets him. It's so erotic seeing Thor's thick, muscled biceps straining in the position. He crosses his wrists at the small of his back and Loki holds them there, aware that he is nowhere near able to really overpower him. And yet Thor presses his face into the mattress, having no leverage to stay up, knees parted wide, hole spasming hungrily around Loki's cock.

 

Taking a breath to steady himself, Loki begins to fuck him with long, deep thrusts. He presses in until they are flush together and withdraws, looking down to watch his cock sliding out. Slow like this, the feeling melts together in his head and feels like one steady, long wave of pleasure.

 

“Harder, please,” Thor asks, voice muffled. Loki tries to shake himself; he's gotten a little lost there, breathless and unable to focus with how good it feels. He speeds up a little, and _fuck,_ that's even better. Thor is rocking back against him as well as he can with hardly any leverage, but it's enough to increase the friction.

 

“You love this, don't you.” He can't stop himself from speaking. “Legs spread, ass in the air, taking a cock.”

 

Thor lets out an actual _whine_ and Loki grins, fucking in harder. “Been thinking about this for long?”

 

Thor doesn't answer, not verbally anyway, and Loki smacks his ass. Thor bucks against him, hard enough to almost make Loki lose his grip on Thor's hands. So Loki smacks him again. And again.

 

There are now bright red hand prints over Thor's left cheek and Loki clenches his teeth. Fuck. Fuck he's going to come soon.

 

He lets Thor's hands go, squeezing his eyes shut for a second when Thor keeps them there, obediently behind his back even as he moans, voice low and rough.

 

Loki shifts his stance a little and grabs Thor by the hair, pulling him up. They are just about the same height and Thor's legs are spread wide so he manages to pull his head back, surging to bite at Thor's neck, his free arm winding around Thor's torso to torment his nipples. They have been far too neglected while Loki has been fucking Thor from behind.

 

Freed like this, Thor starts to touch himself. Loki can just barely see it over his shoulder and he watches raptly how Thor handles himself, one hand cupping his balls, squeezing hard in a way Loki knows he wouldn't do himself, but Thor seems to love; rubbing the thumb over the head with his other hand.

 

He holds Thor firmly against himself, rubbing against him hard, keeping his cock lodged as deep in Thor's ass as he can, pinching his nipples and whispering filth in his ear. They are both getting sweaty and breathless and Thor's hair is in Loki's face and Loki is past the point of thinking about anything else but the way Thor clenches around him, white hot pleasure all over his dick with every thrust. The feeling of Thor's powerful body shivering against him, rocked in rhythm as Loki fucks him, the pebbled nipple that grows hot to the touch under his tormenting fingers.

 

He presses sloppy kisses and bites all over Thor's broad shoulders, speeding up. Thor is close, he feels that in the way his clenching grows almost too tight around him, the way Thor speeds up, jacking himself off roughly, pushing back against Loki with the repeated demand for more, _harder._

 

“Aah-” Thor moans and Loki wraps his hand around Thor's own just as he starts to come. He rides it out with him, stroking his cock even after Thor pulls his hands away, not able to resist reminding him a little of what they did before, the sting of overstimulation. His hand is coated in Thor's come and he teases his slowly softening cock, spreading the mess around, until Thor squirms.

 

“Do you want me to pull out?” Loki asks, realizing his voice has gone scratchy.

 

“No, no, please, in me...”

 

Loki wants that too, despite the condom. It would be so much better without it... He's pent up and it feels like the best thing in the world to fuck in again, letting go, just focusing on himself, the way it feels, the way Thor still responds even as he slumps back against Loki, probably all wrung out.

 

Loki bites Thor's shoulder probably way too hard when he comes, legs shaking with the strain, feeling like he's coming undone. Fuck, so _good._

 

They are both a bit unsteady on their knees and they clumsily disentangle and Loki gets rid of the condom before flopping on the bed. Thor lies down next to him with a little pleased grunt, throwing his arm around Loki and kissing his cheek.

 

That's sweet. And surprising, which it maybe shouldn't be.

 

They doze a bit, easily slipping back to sleep. It takes Loki a bit to fully wake afterwards, flitting between sleep and awareness, but when he does, he can declare himself fully hangover-free.

 

But starving and in a need of a shower. He shifts in Thor's arms, intending to say as much, but instead finds Thor looking at him with a certain... weight to his gaze.

 

“What?” he asks automatically.

 

“Nothing, just... you can be really rough with me, you know. I like it.”

 

“I was rough,” Loki says, somewhat confused. He was, surely. He held Thor down. Fucked him deep. Scratched and bit him. To demonstrate, he runs his fingers along the red marks that pepper Thor's neck and chest.

 

Thor smiles broadly. “Well, yeah. But if we keep doing this... and I really hope we do, you can just go really hard at me.”

 

Loki suddenly can't remember that he was hungry. Or sweaty. His cock gets very interested in this conversation.

 

Not only is his mind racing with all the things that Thor could mean, all the things that Loki could do to Thor, he also can't help but think about what Thor could do to _him._

 

Because what Thor just said resonates dangerously with Loki. He once told Thor that he was choosing not to sub professionally because it was too risky; truth was that a lot of his subbing was half-assed at best. But there was so much he wanted. Just like Thor. Only unlike Thor, he wasn't in the business of offering himself up with a warm, open look in his eyes, the way Thor was doing just now.

 

Perhaps taking advantage of his silence, Thor pushes him on his back and grabs the condoms again. Before he can fully parse what's happening, Thor is putting the condom on him and straddling him. Not breaking eye-contact, Thor sucks two of his fingers into his mouth and reaches behind himself.

 

That tears Loki out of his stupor. He reaches between Thor's legs, wanting to feel the way he fingers himself. There is still some lube and the spit is just enough to freshen it. Loki slips one finger inside along Thor's, feeling the heat.

 

Thor only lets it go on for a little bit, urging Loki to lie back as he takes hold of his cock and sinks down on it.

 

He starts off slowly and Loki loves that, loves feeling Thor's weight slowly descending onto him, pressing his hips into the bed, loves that extra tightness that the position brings.

 

And most of all, he loves the way Thor looks above him. His chest is glistening with sweat, his hair hopelessly messy, blonde strands flying everywhere, some stuck to his face, some bouncing with his movements. He is broad and way bigger than Loki but he rises up and down on Loki's cock with undeniable grace and so much apparent pleasure.

 

“You're so gorgeous,” he says, a little helpless. Thor's mouth flickers in a smile and he speeds up. Before long he is bouncing _hard,_ the thick muscles of his thighs straining. Loki claws at his thighs, fascinated and already close to coming.

 

He circles Thor's cock in both hands, feeling it harden more after a couple of strokes and he lets Thor drive himself into his grip, over and over as Thor rides him.

 

It's too much. He arches underneath Thor and comes, cock pulsing as Thor slows down and near sits on him. Sluggish, Loki tries to keep stroking Thor but he is faltering so instead he grabs Thor's buttocks and tries to haul him forward. Thor gets the hint and Loki's cock slips out of him as Thor shuffles to straddle Loki's chest, jerking himself off.

 

He comes in a hot splatter all over Loki's chest and mouth.

 

“Fuck,” Thor grunts above him, squeezing himself until the last drops are milked out of him.

 

Loki lets his tongue dart out.

 

They collapse side by side again, panting.

 

“You know...” Loki murmurs. “If we didn't have to eat...”

 

Thor laughs. “Yeah, we could keep this up for a pretty long time.”

 

“I need a shower,” Loki declares. And he does. This is getting too much, he must stink. He can smell Thor too, but underneath all the sweat and dried come, he's just good enough to devour.

 

“Mm,” Thor nuzzles at his neck. “I don't know. You're not too bad. But come on. Let me spoil you a little.”

 

“Oooh, I like the sound of that,” Loki teases, letting Thor pull him up from the bed and lead him into the bathroom.

 

That shower is amazing and he very much looks forward to sharing it with Thor.

 

* * *

 

The next time they see each other is only a couple of days later and it's at the Club again. Loki is there just to hang out and he's not entirely sure if Thor has plans or no; he has been vague about it even though they've been texting non-stop. He spots Thor a couple of times – hard not to with that blonde mane towering over almost everyone – but Thor is not coming to see him and Loki sits at the bar, a bit annoyed, ordering himself a drink.

 

They're nothing like exclusive, of course. But this feeling of being ignored doesn't sit well with him.

 

Until he feels a warm presence behind his back.

 

“Don't turn around,” Thor breathes into his ear, sneaking one arm around Loki's waist and splaying his palm over Loki's stomach.

 

Loki stays carefully still even as his heart-beat speeds up.

 

“Good. I finally got you.”

 

“I wasn't exactly hiding,” Loki says.

 

“But you weren't coming after me either.” It sounds like reproach.

 

Loki isn't too sure what kind of a game they're playing, but he's enjoying it anyway.

 

He doesn't fully turn around but he does angle his chin down and towards his shoulder to make sure Thor hears him properly despite him lowering his voice.

 

“Should I be?”

 

Thor's hand slides down from Loki's stomach to the top of his thigh, squeezing.

 

“Don't mouth off at me.”

 

Jesus fucking Christ. Loki's cock throbs in his pants. Along with the rush of arousal comes a different kind of rush. It feels like _fun,_ but also underneath it is profound gratitude for this. For Thor being the way he is, for the two of them being so perfect together, whether they are messing around and turning each other on in unplanned ways, or whether they are more earnest; trusting.

 

And trust Thor he does. He surely has something planned and Loki is fully on board.

 

“I mouth off at who I like,” he answers. The grip Thor has on his thigh tightens, growing painful for a second.

 

“Not without consequences.”

 

Loki has to fight not to grin despite how turned on and breathless he is. Oh, he will love those consequences.

 

“Follow me. And keep your eyes down and your mouth shut.”

 

Loki obeys as if in trance, weaving behind Thor through the club, gaze fixed on the back of Thor's leather clad calves. He has to wonder if anyone around them is noticing what's going on. Surely there is enough people who know them and who, more importantly, know the game. The idea of being seen scuttling after Thor, all chaste and eager, a good little slave, makes his cock even harder.

 

He's not too sure where they end up. It's somewhere deep in the club, but his lowered gaze makes it impossible to tell.

 

And then, of course, he's being spun around and shoved against the wall with force.

 

“Missed me?” Thor breathes, rising goose-bumps all over Loki's skin. Before Loki can even begin to muster up an answer, Thor's hand is at his zipper, tugging his jeans open and down his thighs, right along with the briefs Loki is wearing. Thor then cups his bared ass, grabbing roughly fistfuls of his cheeks, kneading, mouth still pressed right by Loki's ear.

 

“You're quiet,” Thor notes, running the tip of his index finger right through Loki's crack, over his hole.

 

“I'm waiting for you to show me what I've been missing, apparently,” Loki answers. That earns him a hard, ringing slap against the vulnerable skin of his ass and he moans. This is good. This is getting so good. It's Thor's charisma that makes it all happen, this fumbling situation right against the wall, dry finger demanding an entrance to his unprepared ass.

 

It's like chaos, but still somehow deliberate. Letting him know that Thor is in control. If Thor just wanted to fuck, they could be at either of their apartments, on a soft bed. But instead they are here, breathing in the atmosphere of Club Asgard, despite being somewhere private, unseen; in the dark.

 

Thor wants him like this.

 

Loki wants it too.

 

Thor positions them against the wall; Loki's forearms pressed against it, giving him a buffer from the worst of the onslaught, Thor pressed flushed to his back, one hand wrapped around his throat in a threatening manner, the other pressing cold lube unerringly past Loki's rim. Loki's trousers are still clinging to his knees, his upper body is clothed.

 

Thor undoes his fly.

 

And then it's right there, the hot, blunt head slipping between Loki's buttocks, looking for the way in. Hard and a little abandoned, his cock just bobs in the air in front of him and Loki has to boggle at how good this is. How good Thor is.

 

He is panting for it, he _wants_ it, wants it so bad, the thought of Thor finally inside, being so rough with him, his deep voice whispering into Loki's ear, letting him know just how much Thor is going to love taking him.

 

“Fuck me,” Loki says, throat protesting against the grip of Thor's hand.

 

“Oh, I'm gonna,” Thor laughs, pressing his way in. The intrusion hurts for a second and the flash of pain shoots through Loki not because it's too much, or unpleasant, but because it's like an itch he didn't know he had being scratched.

 

So many of his fantasies gone unfulfilled because he had no one to trust them with. But this is not like that. Thor can fuck him, beat him, choke him, _hurt_ him and Loki will ask for more and then go home happy. And free.

 

_Or you could stay._

 

That's a thought that doesn't belong here, not yet, and it's not hard to chase away with the burning hardness of Thor's cock ramming into him with confidence, making space for itself. Loki is starting to sweat, still so clothed as he is, but it only adds to the pleasure. Suffocating, burning, squirming, that's all the things he is feeling as Thor pushes deeply in, holding him in place.

 

“So good,” Thor tells him, voice controlled if a little strained still and Loki pushes back against him. It might be nice to touch his own cock, jerk off to the heavenly feeling of Thor pounding into him, but at the same time he doesn't want to taint the feeling by anything else. He just wants Thor inside, hurting him.

 

Time is lost to him. Reason says it can't take that long, this messy, exhausting fuck against the wall but at the same time it's like forever, a great knew thing becoming known.

 

He only snaps out of it when Thor squeezes his throat harder to keep him in place and starts jerking him off. His touch has the same brutality to it as his thrusts do and Loki almost starts to struggle when he realizes that he's about to come.

 

He doesn't want it to end yet.

 

But Thor wrings it out of him anyway and Loki cries out, overwhelmed, the scorching hot feeling of Thor fucking him deep connecting to the insistent squeeze of Thor's palm against him. He shudders in Thor's grip, sagging against the wall, moaning his protest when Thor pulls out.

 

In the muddled seconds afterwards, he feels Thor desperately moving behind him, bringing himself off. Loki leans against the wall with one shoulder, turning just in time to see Thor come into the palm of his hand, the condom lying somewhere on the ground.

 

Unthinkingly, Loki reaches forward to wrap his palm around Thor's, stroking, spreading all of Thor's come over his cock.

 

Then he goes to his knees. His brain is mush. He's just entirely content, unthinking. Empty, but in the best way.

 

Thor's cock is deep red, still quite plump despite the inevitable softening and it's shiny with come. Loki darts his tongue out, dragging it right under the head, then leans to the side to lap at the length. The sharp taste of cum and the hot, soft texture of skin just add to the contentment found in his hand and keep on enjoying it until gentle fingers stroke his hair, stilling him.

 

Reality slowly trickles in, but the sated feeling isn't going anywhere.

 

“Okay?” Thor asks somewhere above him and Loki nods.

 

He's going to have to drag himself to his feet any time now and he's not too happy about that particular idea.

 

He says just about as much: “Next time, we should do this in bed. I really don't feel like moving right now.”

 

Thor hums in amusement, helping Loki up. They both somehow right their clothing so it's covering the proper bits and weave their way out of the Club.

 

One tiringly long taxi ride later, and back in Thor's plush, decadent bed, Loki lets out a contented sigh.

 

Thor's arms wrap around him, warm and secure. “Was that good? Did you like it?”

 

“Mhmm.” For a long while, that's all he can manage. “I loved it. Is this what you meant, about being rough?”

 

“Something like that,” Thor nods against his neck. Such a cuddler. Loki's chest tightens and he worms one of his thighs in between Thor's, shimmying their bodies closer together.

 

“We can be rough with each other,” he whispers, running feather-light touches over Thor's broad back. He swears he can feel Thor's bearded smile against his skin.

 

“Yeah. We can.”

 

 


End file.
